April 1, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The April 1, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 1, 2019 at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C.. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon announced the WrestleMania main event would now be Winner Takes All Seven days ago, the WrestleMania main event was as straightforward a match as it was a historic one: Ronda Rousey, Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair; winner is Raw Women’s Champion. And then Charlotte went and won the SmackDown Women’s Title from Asuka, and things got complicated ... at least for a few days. As it turns out, Stephanie McMahon’s heavily-hyped solution to the myriad questions Charlotte's title win presented was as straightforward as the match itself had initially been: Given that both Women’s Champions are competing in the main event, both Women’s Titles will now be on the line. In short? The main event of WrestleMania 35 will now be Winner Takes All. Boss 'N' Hug Connection & The Divas of Doom vs Nia Jax, Tamina & The IIconics Is Beth Phoenix’s return from retirement just a nostalgia trip? WWE Universe, it is not. The Glamazon was a house on fire in an Eight-Woman Tag Team Match six days before WrestleMania’s cross-generational Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles, and she was a problem for champions and challengers alike in what ended up being her first Raw victory in nearly seven years. Not only did Phoenix go head-on with reigning champions Sasha Banks & Bayley(her partners, mind you) on multiple occasions, she pie-faced Banks off the apron and snagged the fateful tag from Bayley that allowed her to singlehandedly dispatch her team’s four opponents. The WWE Hall of Famer plowed a meddling Tamina through the ring barricade and pulverized Peyton Royce of The IIconics with a Glam Slam to win the match, looking none the worse for wear. She’s still got it, and for all Banks & Bayley’s defiant posing with their titles in the wake of the bout, it had the look of a somewhat empty gesture: At least on this night, there was no denying who the dominant force was. Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey, SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch all got arrested The short version? They did coexist, until the exact second they didn’t have to. Tasked with keeping things civil in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match just six days from WrestleMania, Ronda Rousey, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch dutifully kept their hands off each other, successfully evading the pitfall of a stipulation that any woman who betrayed their team would be removed from Sunday’s main event. But the second Rousey had submitted Liv Morgan to earn her team a win over The Riott Squad, the fists started flying, with The Baddest Woman on the Planet throwing the first punch against Charlotte Flair. A crew of security guards proved ineffective at best, as did a squadron of police officers. The three Superstars’ continued aggression in the presence of the police, however, landed all three of them in handcuffs and it got even more frantic once the three main-eventers were escorted backstage: The cops made the mistake of putting Ronda and Becky in the same car, leading to a scramble in the backseat in which Ronda kicked out a window. When they attempted to transfer Becky to the same car as Charlotte, those two started kicking at each other while a still-handcuffed Rousey somehow commandeered the town car she was in and drove it into the squad car. The cops finally restrained The Man in the police vehicle, leaving Rousey and Flair to jaw-jack until The Queen kneed the Raw Women’s Champion square in the side of the head to end the brawl. Heavy Machinery vs Bobby Roode & Chad Gable With Aleister Black & Ricochet out of the way and WrestleMania just six days out, the Raw Tag Team division is wide open for a prospective title bout on The Grandest Stage of Them All. The Revival have no shortage of contenders, of course. But the only team to notch a victory in this mad dash thus far has been Heavy Machinery, who overcame a distracting appearance by Lacey Evans to take advantage of some inglorious miscommunication between Bobby Roode & Chad Gable and earn a pinfall over the former champions. Roode, in particular, looked shaken by his team’s inability to capitalize, and it’s hard to blame him. With less than a week to go until WrestleMania, he and Gable have found themselves a step behind in the sprint and not a lot of time to make up the distance. Results * Eight-Women Tag Team Match: Beth Phoenix, Natalya & The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Bayley & Sasha Banks) defeated Nia Jax, Tamina & The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair & Ronda Rousey defeated The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan, Ruby Riott & Sarah Logan) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lacey Evans Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes